Super mario sunset
this is my first creepypasta. so dont epect it to be too good the story i was banned from toontown. i didnt want to lay minecraft because it was in a update. i decided to playone of my favorite game, super mario sunshine. but to my suprise my sister broke it. i looked at garage sales for another copy of the game. at the time gamestop was closed. i had almost given up when i saw an old man with a sign on his porch saying "video games for sale" . i walked up and lookd at the mans face, his eyes were bloodshut scars all over his face, the whitest red hair with bloody spots in it. I asked him if i could look at his games and he said ok. i found a copy of super mario sunshine but its cover was all bloody red, and mario was demonic. i didnt even think at the time, i got it for free. the guy said that is a very special copy, but i didnt pay attention to what he said next, but i swear it was "it will lead to death" . i plopped the game disc into my gamecube, suspecting to hear mario saying cheerfully "super mario sunshine wahooo!" but i heard a demonic voice of a demonic mario say "super mario sunset bwahahahahah." not thinking what i was doing i saw a save file already on the disk, this was eerie. it was named "death". it had almost maxed out the shines but it wasnt shines, it looked like blood droplets or bloody head or, a demonic dead mario. i started a new save file, and intended to see delfino people dead, but everything was alive. i was relieved.i grabbed flood then everything turned black then flood was filled with blood. everyone on the airstrip was dead. i noticed that same sprite was in the center of the strip. i played the game normally until then. a demonic mario started chasing me. he kept saying in a demented voice "your next carson". i didnt know how it knew my name... i decided to turn off the console but it wouldnt shut off. i then knew there i couldnt leave. but then mario died. then the system shut off. the next day i went to the mans house but he wasnt there. i talked to the neighbors about were the man went, and they replied saying "what man, that house has been vacant for years". thats when i got chills down my spine. then i wondered "who sold me the game then?" i did research to find a kid died there at the age of twelve, but when his body was found it was old and wrinkly, his hair white with bloody spots on them, and scars all over his face. the context of what the dead body looked like looked like the old man in personal. they said when they found the body there was a game disk in the console, the same disk in mine. and the case was explained as in his hands, i was scared now. i turned on my console to see my save file had an big red bloody X on it. i created a new one. the same thign happened this time, except for a little story or poem on the game over screen. "the little boy that played this game is no more carson, once all three files are xed out so will your life be taken. you will become old and die like him unless you can do what he couldnt, defeat the demonic presence and your soul wont be taken" to be cont Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:All lowercase Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Shit Category:Wall of Text